(Akashi's Family Collections) OURS
by Scarletsky4748
Summary: Kalau Seita beda pendapat dengan Ayahnya, itu biasa. Terutama kalau berhubung topik Papa untuk Seita dan Ryouta untuk Seijuuro. Tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau Seita & Seijuuro vs Ryouta? Yeah, ini memang bukan hal yang biasa.


Kuroko no Basuke (c) Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Akaki's Family Collection: Ours (c) ArcSa Reiyu

Warning: TYPO(s), A bit OOC, overdosed by fluff and h/c/coughs/

* * *

 **A/N: Holla guys heheheh Rei kembali setelah lapuk dengan buku kuliah dan tugas serta dunia yang kejam /plak/ okay, so, aku nggak tau kayaknya ini ancur soalnya udah lama nggak nulis dan well, ini draft lama yang tidak pernah selesai namun akhirnya selesai xD semoga bisa dinikmati, paipai o/**

* * *

Kalau Seita beda pendapat dengan Ayahnya, itu biasa. Perdebatan mereka sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari yang kalau tidak ada rasanya hambar. Walaupun status mereka harusnya membuat hubungan antar dua manusia itu akur. Seita memilih tidak. Sekalipun dia punya tempramen yang hanya beda tipis dengan ayahnya, Seita nyaris tidak pernah akur dengan pria yang menyandang gelar Ayah darinya itu.

Mereka berdua selalu debat. Biasanya, topiknya tidak akan jauh-jauh dari shogi, Ryouta, basket, Ryouta, Papa, Ryouta, sekolah, teman, Ryouta, dan Papa. Terutama dari topik Papa untuk Seita dan Ryouta untuk Seijuuro. Topik itu selalu jadi momok dari adu death-glare yang layaknya perang harian untuk mereka berdua.

Tapi kali ini, sehubung dengan kalimat pembuka. Sesuatu yang tidak biasa terjadi. Seita sependapat dengan Seijuuro, dan sebaliknya. Sekarang, debat yang biasa bertema Seita vs Ayah berubah jadi Seita & Seijuuro vs Ryouta.

"Cuti, kusuruh kau ambil cuti dua minggu lalu," suara ayahnya yang biasa kalem dan tenang itu menyeramkan.

Seita yang duduk di sofa hanya bisa melirik perdabatan baru antara ayah dan papanya yang akhir-akhir ini frekuensinya naik drastis. Dari yang biasanya 0 menjadi 3 sampai 4 kali sehari. Mirip seperti orang sehat yang tiba-tiba diberi obat dengan jatah minum 3 kali sehari, begitu yang Seita rasakan. Dan seperti obat pada umumnya, rasanya pahit.

Orangtuanya sedang ada di ruang keluarga, cuma berbeda delapan meter dari tempatnya duduk. Tadi, setelah papanya menerima telpon yang sepertinya dari tempat kerja, ayahnya yang sebelum dan sebenarnya tadi, sedang bicara serius dengannya mengenai sekolah lanjutan yang akan diambilnya setelah lulus sekolah dasar langsung pergi begitu saja.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Ayah dan papanya mulai debat pendapat, beda pendapat. Tidak sampai ada piring pecah atau teriakan beroktaf-oktaf seperti di cerita roman picisan. Itu tidak elit sekali untuk orangtuanya yang sama-sama orang berpendidikan. Mereka cuma bicara dengan nada yang sama-sama menuntut dan penjelasan terperinci sebagai jawaban, tambahan, aura yang sama-sama kelam. Membuat orang juga tidak mau dekat-dekat. Makanya, Seita yang tahu diri lebih memilih jadi penguntit jarak jauh.

"Seicchi! Kita sudah setuju ini dari awal. Waktu kau melamarku dulu. Ingat? Kalau masalah pekerjaan kau tidak akan ikut campur!"

"Ini bukan masalah pekerjaanmu, ini masalah kesehatanmu. Telpon kembali dan katakan bulan ini kau ambil cuti."

 _Baiklah_ , _aku tidak mau dengar sisanya_ , batin Seita meringis. Duh, ternyata melihat orangtuanya itu berkelahi bukan sesuatu yang ingin di dengar kupingnya yang tergolong masih suci. Seumur hidupnya yang masih tergolong muda, Seita tidak pernah melihat orang tuanya selisih, sedikitpun tidak. Kalau memang ada hint akan hal-hal seperti itu, salah satu pihak akan langsung mengalah. Bahkan ayahnya yang kata paman-pamannya dulu terkenal diktator, mengalah pada papanya untuk beberapa kesempatan.

Jadi, ini pertama kalinya untuk Seita melihat papa dan ayahnya yang biasanya akur, berkelahi. Pengalaman pertama dan tidak ingin dilihat atau didengar-nya ulang. Anak itu beranjak dari sofa empuk yang sudah setengah jam jadi tempat nyamannya. Diambilnya novel dan handphone _flip_ putih-nya lalu pergi ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua.

Dia mau tidur saja. Mungkin besok orantuanya sudah akur lagi... biasanya begitu.

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, harapannya jadi abu. Kejadianya bukan seperti yang dia pikirkan kemarin malam. Hari ini tidak biasa dan pertegkaran yang semalam itu tidak berakhir begitu saja. Seita sampai di depan pintu ruang makan dengan pemandangan paling tidak biasa di hidupnya. Papa-nya yang –sok –sibuk dengan handphone, ayahnya yang –sok –sibuk dengan koran. Dua-duanya cuma pura-pura, Seita tahu, toh buktinya masing-masing sudut mata saling lirik-lirik memperhatikan. Penerus nama Akashi itu menghela nafas pelan. Berharap disuguhi pagi tenang nan damai, malah suasana begini yang didapatinya.

"Seita-sama, apa yang anda inginkan untuk sarapan hari ini?" seorang maid mendekatinya sambil tersenyum canggung. Seita menatap maid yang sudah bekerja sejak zamannya balita itu iba.

Bahkan aura-aura permusuhan orangtuanya itu membuat mental-mental maid di rumah turun sepuluh sampai dua puluh persen. Luar biasa memang kalau Akashi Seijuuro dan Akashi Ryuota mulai tidak sependapat.

"Aku ke sini mau menyapa papa dan ayah, tidak usah disiapkan apa-apa," balasnya tersenyum ramah. Rasanya kalau hari ini dia ikut-ikutan terbawa aura suram milik orantuanya akan jadi bahaya untuk kesehatan batin para pelayan di rumah. Pikir bocah itu sambil mendekat ke arah meja.

Maid yang baru disenyuminya itu menghela nafas lega dan membungkuk sopan lalu pergi keluar ruang makan. Pasti dia bahagia bisa meninggalkan tempat beraura medan perang itu.

Kini, gantian Seita yang harus menyiapkan mental. Dia sudah biasa kalau menghadapi ayahnya yang marah atau kesal atau hal-hal negatif lainnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak biasa dengan sosok papa kesayangannya yang sedang marah dan membawa aura suram. Rasanya seperti menghadapi orang lain dari dimensi lain yang tidak dikenal. Apa mungkin orang yag mirip papanya ini adalah alien nyasar yang menyamar?

Rasanya tidak.

"Kenapa diam saja?" Glek. Seita baru sadar dia sama sekali tidak bergerak sejak semenit lalu. Dia melihat si penanya yang tadi baru diumpamakan olehnya Alien. Papanya yang biasa tersenyum cerah itu nyaris tanpa ekspresi saat bertanya. Seram, sungguh seram. Ini lebih-lebihnya ayah kalau sedang marah, pikirnya lagi sambil menggelang pelan. Dia berjalan ke meja dan duduk di kursi di anatara ayah dan papa-nya. Suasana kaku. Satu lagi pengalaman baru untuk Seita, sarapan pagi super _awkward_ pertamanya.

Ryouta menghela napas pelan, tidak nyaman juga pada suasana serba kaku yang sepertinya menular. Dia menaruh handphonenya dan memperhatikan putranya yang minum susu dalam gelas dalam diam. Hal biasa yang tidak terjadi, Seita tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan mereka berdua. "Tidak sarapan?" tanyanya. Diperhatikannya sekeliling ruang makan yang hanya berisi mereka bertiga.

Seita menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Aku ada latihan drama hari ini, jadi sarapan di sekolah saja," ucapnya setelah menghabiskan susu dalam gelas.

Sadar atau tidak, terpancing dengan senyuman seita, Ryouta ikut tersnyum. Seijuuro, masih dalam posisi memilih diam dan tidak berkutik.

"Mau ku antar?" tawar papanya itu. Handphone di atas meja berpindah ke saku kemeja. Di saat yang bersamaan, Seijuuro menutup majalahnya dan menatap tajam kekasihnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanyanya nyaris tanpa intonasi. Jangan ditanya menyeramkan atau tidak. Tubuh Seita bahkan sampai mendingin mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Level kemarahan ayahnya kali ini berbeda.

Papanya melirik ayahnya sebentar dari sudut mata lalu berdiri dari kursi, "Kantor." Jawabnya pendek. Seita ingin berdecak kagum sekaligus ngeri mendengar jawaban singkat tak acuh itu.

"Duduk Ryouta." Tapi dia tidak berani bertingkah macam-macam begitu ayahnya membalas jawaban pendek itu. Seita melirik dua pria yang punya tempat penting dalam dirinya itu bergantian. Ia kemudian menatap ayahnya. Kadang lawan bisa jadi teman terbaik untuk beberapa kesempatan. Pepatah itu berguna buatnya sekarang, jadi Seita memilih ayahnya untuk sementara ini sebagai kawan.

"Kalau kau mau berangkat, minta salah satu supir untuk mengantarmu." Dan sebatas itu kalimat yang didapatnya.

Seita mengangguk patuh. Dia tidak mau melawan untuk sementara ini. Dia sementara ini akan sekubu dengan ayahnya. Lagipula ini semua demi kebaikkan papanya kok. Yah, walau dia sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti jalan masalahnya. Seita tahu latar belakangnya adalaha jadwal kerja papanya yang overtime. Walau papanya itu tekadang terkesan selengean kalau sedang kerja, sejatinya, Seita tahu papanya itu tidak jauh beda dari ayahnya. _Workholic_ sejati.

"Tidak perlu, aku akan mengantar Seita sekalian."

Pengalaman baru lainnya hari ini, dia dipanggil langsung dengan nama kecilnya tanpa embel-embel kun atau cchi. Sudah seserius apa permasalahannya? Entah. Pikirannnya mencoba tidak berlari ke arah situ dan menemukan jawaban. Dia takut jawabnnya tidak mengenakan di dengar isi hati.

"Aku ke sekolah dengan supir saja." Balasnya sembali menghela napas tak suka, dia melirik papanya lurus, "Papa lebih baik selesaikan urusan dengan Ayah."

Dan Seijuuro tersenyum puas mendengar penuturan itu. Dia tahu Seita sudah mendaftar secara tidak langusng pada kubunya.

"Selamat pagi Ayah, Papa. Aku berangkat dulu."

.

.

.

Pagi di sekolah. Seita membuka pintu mobil dengan langkah agak lemas. Pagi hari disuguhi pertengkaran ayah vs papa seperti tadi bukan jenis yang ingin ditemuinya. Anak itu mengambil tasnya sekaligus handphone yang digeletakan di dashboard mobil.

"Seita-sama, perlu di jemput jam berapa nanti sore?" tanya supir dari dalam mobil sebelum anak itu turun. Seita tersenyum tipis lalu menggeleng sekali.

"Hari ini tidak bisa dipastikan pulang jam berapa. Nanti kalau perlu dijemput akan kuberitahu. Terimakasih," balasnya lalu menutup pintu.

Supir di kursi pengemudi tersenyum ramah membalas ucapanya. Memang, tuan muda Akashi ini dididik cukup baik oleh Ryouta dalam berinteraksi dengan orang. Gen Ryouta mungkin yang membuatnya bisa beramah-tamah begitu.

Begitu pintu di tutup, mobil yang tadi mengantarnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan depan gerbang sekolah. Seita menghela nafas pelan lalu mengeratkan peganggannya pada tali tas punggung. Pikirannya kembali pada suasana rumah yang serba dingin dan kaku tadi pagi. Apa nanti saat pulang sekolah akan disambut begitu juga? Semoga tidak. Kalau sampai begitu lagi...

Seita bergidik ngeri. Sesadis apapun sebagian isi jiwanya, dan setidak takut apapun dia melihat film genre suspense yang memunculkan adegan berdarah. Melihat orangtuanya bertengkar itu jadi serangan mental tersendiri yang pertama kali dialaminya.

"Hoi! Akashi!" Nah, baru berharap damai, kupingnya disuguhi panggilan tak enak.

Wajah yang tadinya tanpa eksprersi pasti it uberubah terganggu. Sorot kesal dan tidak suka langsung menyusup ke dalam sana. Apalagi saat orang yang memanggilnya langsung berdiri berdampingan di sisinya dengan cengiran bodoh menyebalkan.

"Jangan dekat-dekat denganku Kira." Ucapnya galak tanpa melirik. Sisi 'Akashi' nya langsung bangun begitu orang itu malah mencoba merangkul pundaknya.

Aomine Kira. Anak pasangan 'sesama cahaya', Aomine daiki dan Taiga. Bibir Seita mengerucut mengingat mahluk di sampingnya itu. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia benar-benar tidak suka pada Kira.

"Cih, nggak seru. Tumben pagi-pagi mukamu ditekuk begitu?" tanya Kira.

Seita melongos tidak peduli. Dia benar-benar tidak suka berada di sisi Kira.

"Hei!" bocah berkulit tan itu mengejar si pirang keras kepala. Kalau Seita tidak bisa menahan diri, dan ingat jaga image. Pagi-pagi begini, sudah dia buat adegan berdarah dengan menusuk mulut Kira dengan _cutter_.

"Sudah kubilang jangan dekat-dekat." Gumam Seita kesal. Langkahnya masih biasa. Kira berhasil mengejarnya dan kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Memang kenapa?"

 _Sialan_ , bocah pirang itu berdiri tegap. Berhenti sebentar dan menatap tajam Kira. "Aku tidak suka kelihatan kecil di samping orang yang adalah bawahanku," jawabnya luar bisa dingin.

Kira melongo. Loading sebentar. Harapannya sih. Sayang tingkat otaknya yang rada lola membuat dia harus mendapat jawaban setelah Seita menghilang dari pandangan.

"Eh, maksudmu tinggi badan? Aka –"

Iya, Seita sudah hilang sambil mengumpat-ngumpat ke arah kelas.

.

.

.

Seita pusing, dia pusing, benar-benar pusing. Anak umur sepuluh tahun itu menatap sanksi kertas soal di depannya. Hari ini ulangan mendadak untuk mapel sejarah. Bab perang dunia.

"Akashi-kun?"

Merasa dipanggil, Seita mengangkat kepala dan melihat guru seajrahnya menatap khawatir. Membuat si pirang itu tambah bingung dan bertanya-tanya; kenapa? Tapi kalau bersikap begitu, bukan seorang Akashi namanya. Jadi diletakkannya kertas penuh soal itu lalu berdiri. Seita membungkuk kecil.

"Maaf Sensei, bisa saya permisi ke kamar mandi?" tanyanya sopan.

Si guru mengangguk setuju dan Seita segera meninggalkan bangkunya. Setelah menutup pintu kelas. Anak itu menghela nafas lega. Sejak tadi kepalanya pusing dimasuki berbagai jenis hal. Yang paling mendominasi ya, apalagi kalau bukan suasana rumah yang sama sekali tidak nyaman. Berefek luar biasa kesemua sudut hariannya. Bahkan soal-soal tadi sampai tidak bisa di proses dalam kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang hari ini..." keluhnya lesu. Bocah itu mengusap leher belakangnya yang ikut pegal. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan langkah berat. Sampai di kamar mandi, dia menatapa pantulan wajahnya di kaca.

Dan tada, sosok bocah sepuluh tahun dengan wajah murung luar biasa. Bahkan tatapan mata yang biasa tajam itu tidak menunjukkan keganasannya. Anak satu itu makin menekuk mukanya. Membuka keran air dan menampungnya dalam tangan.

"Menyebalkan." Gumamnya sebelum kemudian membasuh mukanya keras-keras dengan air.

.

.

.

"Tidak, tidak akan kubatalkan!"

"Kala kau tidak mau, aku yang akan telpon langsung."

"Seicchi!"

"Batalkan."

"Tidak akan,"

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Biar aku yang atur."

"Sei –"

Pengalaman baru lainnya untuk Seita.

Anak itu menghela napas pelan mendengar suara ayah dan papa-nya yang sahut-sahutan dari dalam rumah. Benar-benar pengalaman baru. Rumah yang biasanya sepi bisa berbalik 180 derajat begitu orangtuanya bertengkar. Huh, kehebatan orang dewasa.

"Aku pulang." Seita masuk ke rumah tanpa melirik ruang tamu yang jadi arena adu mulut kali ini. Dia melongos, langsung pergi ke kamarnya yang dilantai dua.

Seita menutup pintu kamarnya pelan. Pemuda manis itu masuk dengan wajah menunduk. Detak jantungnya berpacu.

Di dalam kamar, menutup pintu, melempar tas ke atas tempat tidur, duduk di pojok rungan, meringkuk sambil memeluk kakinya. Entah untuk alasan apa... dia takut. Rasanya, sesuatu sedang mencengkam erat jantungnya waktu suara sahut-sahutan orangtuanya masuk telinga.

"Aneh..." bisiknya. Wajah manis itu tenggelam dalam dua tangannya.

Dia takut.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuuro pagi itu bangun di atas kursi empuk di ruang kerjanya. Semalam dia kembali selisih pendapat dengan Ryouta dan berakhir dengan suara pintu dibanting. Permasalahan awal yang tadinya ringan merembet kemana-mana karena emosi. Bahkan nama-nama mantan dan masa lalu ikut dibawa. Dan bodohnya Akashi, dia ikut terbawa emosi dan menyahuti ucapan Ryouta.

Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu di depannya pelan. Kesal, itu pasti. Satu-satunya jenis perasaan yang bisa ia rasakan saat itu. Mencoba memutar otaknya, dia harus menemukan cara supaya Ryouta menurut tanpa perlu kekerasan. Tidak –Akashi tidak mau menggunakan kekerasan di rumah tangganya yang baru sebelas tahun terbentuk. Apalagi kalau sampai Sei–

Ah! Wajah Akashi langsung berubah kaku waktu mengingat putranya. Anak yang biasanya selalu menemani kesehariannya itu kemarin sama sekali tidak kelihatan oleh matanya. Terlalu sibuk balas-balasan dengan ryouta.

Akashi langsung sigap berdiri. Apa putranya itu kemarin pulang? Pertanyaan itu terniang diselingi rasa khawatir. Kalau dingat-ingat, ini memang pertama kalinya dia dan Ryouta berseteru setelah punya buah hati. Kalau dulu waktu pacaran dan jenjang tunangan, jangan tanya. Selisih, beda pendapat, sampai yang namanya jadi musuh sudah pernah mereka jalani.

Tapi... ini pertama kalinya untuk Seita.

Cepat-cepat pria itu menaikki tangga ke lantai dua. Menuju kamar putranya yang memang satu-satunya kamar terisi di lantai itu.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu, Akashi mengetuk sekali. Memanggil nama putranya tapi tidak ada jawaban. Pintu berukir yang dicat putih itu bergeming. Akashi makin khawatir. Dia mungkin terkesan jahat, tapi untuk anaknya sendiri, tidak, dia tidak mau masa kecilnya dulu terulang. Apalagi pada Seita dan senyum anak itu.

"Seita," panggilnya. Masih tidak ada sahutan.

Kali ini tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Akashi memegang gagang pintu. Digerakan ke bawah dan tidak seperti perkiraanya, pintu yang biasa dikunci kalau bepunghuni itu terbuka. Berarti Seita tidak ada di kamar?

Pria itu langsung masuk. Menjelajahi tiap sudut mencari sosok Seita yang tidak ada di tempat tidur.

Seita tidak pulang kemarin? Akashi membatu di tengah ruang. Sebgian merasa bersalah, sebagian lagi marah. Kenapa sama sekali tidak ada kabar. Sorot khawatir di wajahnya hilang berganti kaku. Pria itu hendak berbalik dan keluar sampai ekor matanya menangkap sebundelan selimut di pojok kiri dekat pintu.

Langkahnya berhenti. Akashi mendekati bundelan besar itu. Semakin mendekat, hawa dingin dari pendingin ruangan yang dipasang di atas dinding makin terasa. Disingkapnya bagian atas bundelan yang ternyata selimut.

Di balik selimut itu, Seita tertidur. Dalam posisi duduk, menggenggam erat selimutnya.

Akashi sekali lagi membatu dalam suasana berbeda. Tanpa sadar, dia merengkuh anak itu dalam pelukannya. Dan menggumamkan permintaan maaf...

.

.

.

Kise bangun dengan kepala pusing. Air matanya semalam dengan kurang ajar turun tanpa diundang. Nyaris semalaman tidak berhenti sampai dia ketiduran. Pria itu berdiri, melihat ke samping tempat tidur.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Cuma dia sendiri. Rasanya nyeri mendadak, rasa bersalah. Tapi cepat-cepat ego-nya membunuh rasa bersalah itu. Kise meringkuk di dalam selimut, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk meredam air mata yang rasanya bisa jatuh kapan saja. Kenapa Akashi, yang adalah pasangan hidupnya itu harus se _kasar_ itu prihal pekerjaannya? Dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja, pun kalau memang dia sakit, itu cuma sakit kepala dan anemia yang bisa langsung diatasi dengan cepat.

"Baka," rutuknya kesal sembari mengubur tubuhnya dalam selimut. Ini benar-benar menyebalkan... Entah kapan terakhir mereka bertengkar sejak menikah.

Saat memilih nama Seita? Nah, itu bukan apa-apa selain debat yang berakhir pendek hanya dalam kurun waktu dua jam...

Lalu kapan?

Si pirang itu menutup erat kelopak matanya dan menggali slide memori perjalanan mereka. Mengingat kembali setiap saat mereka bersama, kenangan manis yang tanpa sadar membuat rasa bersalahnya membuncah... Apa dia pantas membuat Akashi semarah itu? Kise menggeleng keras dan menjabak rambutnya sedikit. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang.

"Kenapa Seicchi selalu keras kepala," ucapnya pelan dengan suara serak, masih menutup dua permata almond-nya dari dunia. Sisi dirinya berharap untuk semua hal –pertengkarannya dengan Akashi hanya mimpi belaka, atau setidaknya halusinasi karena otaknya yang terlalu lelah bekerja. Tapi keabsenan si merah di tempat tidur mereka membuat semuanya terasa terlalu nyata.

"Kalau kau benar-benar khawatir, harusnya kau di sini dan merawatku, idiot..." air matanya turun, Kise benar-benar lelah dan-

dia benar-benar berharap Akashi ada di sampingnya dan memijat tengkuknya seperti biasa- "Aku di sini, bodoh," –Akashi.

Kise membuka paksa selimutnya dan menemukan Akashi di sampingnya, duduk di pinggir kasur dengan sebelah tangan memijat lembut bahunya yang terasa kaku. "Sei-," dan ketika dia mencoba memanggil nama pria di depannya itu, hanya isakan yang keluar dan air mata yang turun tanpa izinya. Si pirang itu membeku dengan menggenggam erat selimut dalam genggamannya. "Seicch-"

"Ssh," dan Akashi Seijuuro, suaminya, menghentikan semua ucapannya dengan sebuah senyum lembut, "aku minta maaf." Rangkaian kata yang keluar dalam intonasi terlumbut yang pernah Kise dengar. Dan tangis si pirang itu pecah begitu dia memeluk erat tubuh tagap sang emperor, membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi dan mengucap kata maaf yang sama seperti mantra pada pria di depannya itu.

Betapa egoisnya dia.

.

.

.

Akashi menatap lembut kekasih hatinya sebelum menutup matanya, merasakan betapa dekat mereka saat ini dan fakta betapa rindunya ia akan sesuatu sederhana ini. Perlahan tapi pasti, pemilik mata heterochromia ini mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kise. Diciumnya puncak kepala si pirang penuh kasih sayang. "Aku keterlaluan, aku tahu... aku hanya benar-benar khawatir pada kesehatanmu, Ryouta," sahutnya lembut pada tangisan Kise.

Bukan lagi fakta yang bisa ditentang, berat badan si pirang turun drastis secara signifikan, dan walaupun Kise selalu kelihatan riang dan enerjik ketika beraktifitas, Akashi adalah yang paling tahu kalau si pirang itu kelelahan. Tiap malam, Kise selalu sulit tidur, dan Akashi selalu jadi orang yang membantu kekasihnya itu untuk tidur. Bukannya segan, mantan emperor Teiko ini akan dengan senang hati melakukan apa saja untuk membuat Ryouta nyaman di sekitarnya, tetapi dia tidak bisa terima kalau si pirang dalam dekapannya ini terus-terus mamaksakan diri...

"Aku-" masih terisak, Kise menarik nafas dalam-dalam sambil mengusap pipi basahnya ke kemeja sang kekasih. "Aku akan ambil cuti untuk tiga bulan ke depan," lanjutnya dengan suara lemas sembari menghirup dalam aroma khas Akashi yang selalu bisa menenangkannya. "Aku yang minta maaf, aku yang egois," ucapnya lagi, untuk kedua kalinya menggigit bibir bawahnya karena perasaan bersalah yang memenuhi dadanya.

"Aku tahu kau egois, " respon Akashi tenang, jemarinya menyisir pelan rambuh si pirang. Afeksi dan kelembutan yang hanya diperlihatkannya pada Kise. "Kita perlu minta maaf pada Seita setelah ini," ucapnya lebih lembut sambil mendaratkan kecupan lembut di pelipis Ryouta.

Si pirang itu mengangguk kecil dan memeluk suaminya lebih erat. Sosok putranya itu berkelebat dalam kepalanya, bayangan ekspresi Seita yang takut sekaligus kecewa tergambar sempurna dalam benaknya.

Air matanya turun makin banyak, dan kali ini, jemari Akashi sudah bersiaga untuk menyeka tiap tetes air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Ryouta."

.

.

.

Pagi berikutnya, Seita bangun sambil menggeliat di atas tempat tidur. Anak itu mengerjap sekali sebelum menyipitkan mata ketika mendapatkan kesadarannya penuh. Dia berada di atas tempat tidur, diselimuti dan lampu kamarnya dinyalakan. Seseorang jelas-jelas masuk ke kamarnya semalam- tapi siapa?

Akashi muda itu mengedar pandangannya ke sekitar kamar, selain posisi tubuhnya dan selimut yang dipakainya sekarang. Tidak banyak yang berubah. Malah tidak ada sama sekali.

 _Mungkin salah satu pelayan_. Pikirnya tak acuh dan menutup matanya untuk sekejap. Hari ini dia perlu ke sekolah yang berarti perlu bertemu dengan dua orang tuanya, dan mungkin mendengar mereka berdebat lagi. Seita menarik nafas panjang kemudian mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi sebelum pergi keluar kamar menuju ruang makan. Biarlah kalau memang begitu, dia harus bisa menerima keadaan yang ada di sekitarnya sekarang.

"Seita-kun,"

Kaget, dan terkejut... Seita baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat papanya berdiri di sana. Mata sembab dan rambut agak berantakan –apa yang terjadi?

"Papa...?" jawabnya dalam bisikan.

Pria pirang di depannya itu tidak membalas apa-apa dan langsung berlutut di depannya dan memeluknya erat. Dan saat itu, Seita sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ada air mata yang mencoba keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan papa," ujar Kise lembut sembari mengelus lembut helaian pirang Seita yang senada dengan miliknya.

Seumur hidupnya, Seita berani bersumpah bahwa sejak umur delapan tahun dia sudah berhenti menangis. Bahkan ketika jatuh dari sepeda pertamanya pun si pirang kecil ini sama sekali tidak menangis. Tapi sekarang... dia bahkan menangis untuk alasan yang tidak diketahuinya.

"Papa..." hanya sebatas itu respon yang bisa ia berikan sebelum tangisnya pecah dan pemuda itu balas memeluk papanya.

Tetapi saat itu, Seita tahu tangisannya bukan karena sedih. Bukan pula karena sakit atau terluka.

Seita lega, dia bahagia.

Apalagi ketika sosok ayahnya datang dan menepuk kepalanya lembut sebelum merangkul mereka berdua dalam pelukan.

Saat itu, disela tangisnya Seita tersenyum.

Untuknya...

dan untuk dua orang tersayangnya.

' _Ayah, papa, aku sayang kalian.'_

-THE END-


End file.
